leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Yasuo/@comment-25314273-20150315222418
Lads, Yasuo is balanced. Maybe even weak. The 'OP' champion you're thinking of was nerfed. Here are some general tips if you are having trouble fighting him. He doesn't get wind wall until level 3 or 4, sometimes even later. To say that it mitigates too much damage early game is ridiculous, why the hell are you only poking him at level 3/4? He is one of the squishiest champs in the game now. Like, Lux level's of squish. Seriously. I don't think there's a single champion in this game who has only projectile abilities. When he uses his wall, DON'T USE YOUR PROJECTILE ABILITIES. They move so obviously behind their walls, always mirroring your actions to keep it in between you. When they put up their walls, their brains exit dodge mode and enter wall mode. Remember those non-projectile abilities every champion has? Use those. You won't miss because he moves in an obvious pattern every time. He is melee. Why are you not poking him? You're letting him E up to you and Q+auto with no retaliation. He is a horrible early game champion, stop being his bitch and chunk his health down. Especially at level 1, why are you running away? If he leveled his E, he'll be extremely easy to out damage, he only has auto attacks. If he leveled his Q, he can't get to you in the first place. Abuse this. Auto attack his damn shield. If you can't, use your abilities anyway. The shield isn't going to absorb every bit of damage from an ability, you can still poke him. It's okay. Early game he relies totally on his crit chance, which will be decent enough if you let him attack you too much. But it's still unlikely and up to RNG. Not to mention the fact that you should be out trading him, considering you can put up constant pressure in 99% of cases. I can't think off the top of my head, a champion who doesn't out range yasuo. Zed's shurikans easily outlast his passive shield, and every ranged AP champ in the game both have auto attacks and abilities they can use. Why do you have so much problem with this champion? I cannot fathom it. Let's say you give him 5 kills in laning phase and he's destroying. Hard CC him. Remember how he's one of the squishiest champions in the game? You guys have moved past level 20, you know how to deal with Yi, and you know how to deal wth Yasuo. Yasuo's ultimate is both conditional and generally not as bursty as most mid laners in the first place. It's clearly indicated that he has a whirlwind up, stay at max whirlwind range so you can easily dodge it, if you're bad at dodging or he's super fed, then just miss the 2 CS and back off until it goes away. One think people forget, is that Yasuo DOES require skill. And has a fairly high skill cap. If you guys are in a low elo, keep everything I've said in mind, because chances are that 99 times out of 100 that Yasuo just copied pro players without knowing what they're doing. Against an experienced laner, he's dead in the water. If you are in low elo, no biggie, you'll get up there some day, friend, but these tips will at least keep you alive, and probably score you a kill or two when practiced enough.